Hunger's Child
'''Brock McCarter '''was a nerdy and shy child that lived on the east coast of the USA. He was very sensitive. But after his twin brother committed suicide, something inside him snapped. Appearance Before Snapping: He has blonde, spiky hair, and wears a navy blue t-shirt and jeans. He has sky blue and black shoes and matching sky blue eyes. After Snapping: He has blonde, spiky hair. He has black all over him, faded legs, and has red eyes. Personality Before Snapping: Brock was a shy, caring, nerdy, and sensitive little boy. He was a loner and liked sitting in his room, reading. He loved his brother a lot and would protect him with all of his heart. After Snapping: He turned into a vicious, bloodthirsty, cannibalistic murderer that would kill anyone linked to his twin brother's death. He always felt like he needed to avenge his brother. Origin He was born into a family of 5 people. Himself, his twin brother (Aaron), his older sister (Sydney), his mother (Angelica), and his father (Daniel). His and Aaron's birth was not pleasant to the family. The mother and older sister wanted a girl, and 2 boys were just infuriating. His father was also mentally unstable, so the twins didn't have a good life. Since both were nerds, they were bullied at school. This bullying though was worse than average. The bullies at school gave Aaron a paper cut in the eye, and when he came home with his eyes bleeding, his parents beat him up for crying. They also beat Brock up for no reason on the same day. These beatings were repetitive, and they would always have a new car every day. One day, Aaron decided he couldn't take it anymore, and stabbed himself in the neck at lunch with a fork. He died 3 minutes later. The kids who were bullying him didn't try to help, and instead, they laughed. Brock just snapped at this. His eyes went fully red and he threw one of the bullies out of the window using telekinesis. The teachers tried to stop him, but they all perished, one by one. When he came home, his parents were waiting with whips and knives in their hands. They were going to do what they did every time. Sydney would grab him, Angelica would stab him in the leg to stun him, then Daniel would whip him. This time though, Brock picked the knife out of his mother's hands using telekinesis and cut out all of her teeth and her eyes. He picked the whip out of his father's hands and hung him to the chandelier with it. Right before he died, he crushed him by pulling down the chandelier. His head rolled away and Brock grabbed it. He took a bite out of his father's head as his sister watched in horror. He tied his sister up and slowly slit her throat with her own hair. Her blood started gushing out and we wrote "I will avenge you, brother" on the wall with his family's blood. He ate all of his family members, clothes and all. He proceeded to hang himself with a rope. Now, he terrorizes anyone who was linked to his brother's death. Facts *Hunger's Child was created by Fyorrian Mapping. *He is 15 years old. *His weapon is his mouth, although he is associated with whips and ropes. Category:Males Category:Teenager Category:Ghost Category:Spirit Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Evil Category:Killer Category:Tragic Category:Cannibal Category:Insane Category:Mentally Ill